Shortage in drinking water supply is an acute global problem. Some of this shortage is caused by extensive leakage of drinking water from water supply systems. Water leakage can cause over 20-30% and even over 50% of the losses of drinking water in a typical urban water system. The older the water system the higher the chance for water leakage. Most water leakages occur underground and are hard to detect. Such underground leakages are detected only after causing above the ground floods or massive damage to buildings, infrastructure and the like.
There is no good current solution for detecting underground water leakages. An inspector can use a primitive device placing it above a place where he suspects an underground leakage exists, and attempting to identify water leakage sounds. Another way is to conduct a local excavation at the suspected area. However, local excavations are expensive, and require the use of long algorithms which require pre-obtained data from the area of inspection and from the local authorities (such as municipalities).